SasoDei - Speechless
by Mikrokonosaurus
Summary: "Deidara, age 19, does not have a quote from his soulmate on him, only the '…'s people with no soulmate had. At first, when he was 16, he thought that his soulmate must be younger than him, but now he was starting to worry."


**This fic is a friendship anniversary present for my friend Kary-AkatsukiMember**

Some things happen slowly and gradually like the changing of a season, and others quickly such as a day going by where you get nothing done. Meeting your soulmate is said to be in between the two. When you are about 13 or 14 the first words your soulmate says to you appear somewhere on your body.

Deidara, age 19, does not have a quote from his soulmate on him, only the '…'s people with no soulmate had. At first, when he was 16, he thought that his soulmate must be younger than him, but now he was starting to worry. He knew the looks people gave the population who were unlucky enough to never have a soulmate, the whispers and snickers they would utter when they thought no one was listening. It was with these thoughts in mind that the blond went to go open his front door. Standing there was one of his friends since high school, Konan, smiling at him happily.

"I came to get you ready for our gathering tonight." he opened his mouth to object, but she wouldn't let him, "just because you're moping about not finding your soulmate yet doesn't mean you should go in nothing but sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Don't forget Itachi is bringing over one of his friends from work, they could be your soulmate." Deidara just shrugged and let the orange eyed girl do whatever she wanted with his makeup and wardrobe.

By the time she was finished with him it was time to head over to the house she shared with her two soulmates, Yahiko and Nagato. With one last look in the mirror, Deidara was stunned at how he looked, the bluenette really had outdone herself, he had thick eyeliner as the only makeup on his face, she had dressed him in ripped black skinny jeans and a simple long sleeved light blue shirt that complimented his eyes nicely, she left his hair down with a gray beanie, and she had even put new jewelry in his eyebrow, nose and lip piercings.

"See now why would you deprive the world of how good you look just because you're moping. I have this feeling in my bones that you're going to meet your soulmate tonight." she flashed him a bright smile before pulling him out of his apartment and to her car.

When they arrived literally everyone was there, even Itachi and Co. As soon as Deidara walked through the door, all his friends turned to stare at him, Hidan even went so far as to let out a whistle (the blond just flipped him off good naturedly and chuckled). Itachi disappeared somewhere before coming back with a red haired boy, who was adamantly having a staring contest with the floor.

"Dei, I'd like you to meet my coworker Sasori Akasuna. Sasori, this is my friend Deidara Iwa." the Uchiha introduced them with a yawn, before going to find where his soulmate ran off to.

The blond reached out a hand to shake wordlessly and when their skin connected he swore it felt like his hand would melt off, which caused him to inhale sharply. Brown eyes lifted from the ground at last; confused and then in awe as Sasori stared at Deidara. The blue eyed boy shifted a little awkwardly, under the redhead's gaze, the little '…' s starting to tingle and burn on his wrist.

"You know its not polite to stare, un." Deidara finally said. He saw Sasori wince and pull he shirt sleeve up to stare at the words the blond had just spoken, their eyes grew to the size of saucers as they finally met.

Tentatively Sasori reached a hand out to gently stroke Deidara's cheek, cute smile forming on his face when the blond leaned into his touch before abruptly scooting away and scowling at him.

"No, no touching me right now, I'm angry at you, hmmm." said the scowling blond seriously.

"Why?" the redhead asked, confused beyond belief.

"Because you not saying anything made me believe I had no soulmate and I almost stayed home tonight." Deidara eleborated.

Sasori smiled as he pulled his soulmate to the couch. "You were just so beautiful that you made me speechless." and with that Sasori kissed the tip of Deidara's nose, causing the blond to giggle.


End file.
